Entre mis dos amores
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una noche mientras descansa de su viaje, Link medita acerca de su situación. LinkxSheik, LinkxZelda


Entre mis dos amores

El cielo estaba oscuro, su alrededor solo era iluminado por la fogata que habia encendido momentos atrás. Con un suspiro se quito el gorro, el escudo y la espada dejándolos a sus pies y se tumbo observando las estrellas en el gran silencio que solo era roto por la respiración de Epona y la suya propia.

Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y en la oscuridad vio esos ojos azules y esa cálida sonrisa que le hacían seguir adelante, Zelda, porque todo por lo que había pasado, todos los años de su vida perdidos valían la pena si al final la recuperaba. Pero esos maravillosos ojos azules fueron sustituidos por unos tan rojos como la sangre pero tan hermosos como un rubí, y la cálida sonrisa fue cubierta por vendas.

-Sheik….-Susurro el nombre de aquel que le había salvado tantas veces, la melodía que tocaba mientras dormía inundaba sus sentidos. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos- ¿Qué me está pasando?

En su interior, a pesar de su convencimiento de amar a Zelda, algo había empezado a aflorar por el joven sheika. Suspiro sentándose, al parecer esta sería otra de sus noches en vela atado a sus pensamientos. Todo este asunto le molestaba, le molestaba no poder poner en claro sus sentimientos y muchas veces sentía la necesidad de dejarse llevar por su "inmadurez reprimida", como la había bautizado navi, y ponerse a llorar y patalear. Miro al hada a su lado, se alegraba de no estar solo, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le confortaba, no sabía cómo podría sobrellevar su situación si estuviese solo. Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

No paraba de correr, el pasillo por el que iba era infinito y repetitivo haciéndole desorientarse por completo, por fin llego a una puerta la cual dudo en abrir, pero un grito proveniente del otro lado le hizo olvidar todas sus dudas lanzándose a lo desconocido. Allí, en una plataforma rodeada por un foso de lava, atada con cadenas de pies y manos yacía la princesa Zelda. Corrió hacia ella pero una risa a sus espaldas le detuvo, Ganondorf se acercaba a él, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el gerudo lanzo contra el al joven guerero sheika.

-Sheik, Sheik – mas su llamado no obtuvo respuesta.

La risa de Ganondorf cada vez más estruendosa apagaba su propia voz. El sonido de la armadura del gerudo al andar le hizo ponerse en guardia, pero para su sorpresa paso de largo y se dirigió a la princesa caída agarrándola de los brazos y poniéndola al borde del foso de lava.

-¡No!- grito corriendo hacia el tratando de impedir lo evidente, pero tuvo que parar en seco al escuchar un grito a sus espaldas, se volvió, varios de los secuaces de Ganondorf empujaban a Sheik hacia el borde del foso- Sheik…

Miro de nuevo a la Princesa que había comenzado a recuperar el conocimiento y le miraba con ojos confundidos y suplicantes. Se sentía confuso, Ganondorf le estaba haciendo elegir.

-¿Qué pasa Héroe del tiempo? ¿Incapaz de decidir?, no puedes salvar a dos personas, ¿Realmente crees que podrás salvar a todo Hyrule? No me hagas reír.

La estridente risa volvió a reinar en la estancia, el calor empezaba a ser agobiante, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer.

-Link… - el suave llamado de Zelda le hizo volver a la realidad- elijas lo que elijas… yo se que será lo correcto.

Link sintió como si un puñal atravesase su pecho, el grito de Sheik al caer en la lava había sido más cortante que cien mil cristales rotos, miro hacia atrás incrédulo, no queriendo creer lo que veía. Sentía su pecho abrirse, volvió su vista cargada de odio a Ganondorf quien solo sonrió y soltó las manos de la princesa que se precipito al vacio. Corrió, corrió más rápido de lo que lo había echo en toda su vida pero solo logro rozar la mano de Zelda que se consumió en llamas ante sus ojos.

Se sentó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y un sudor frio recorriendo su espalda. De nuevo ese sueño que se repetía una y otra vez, en algunas ocasiones lograba salvar a Zelda o a Sheik, pero nunca a los dos, otras simplemente morían ambos, como ahora.

-Es un sueño… solo un sueño.

Se abrazo así mismo tratando de convencerse de sus palabras, tras varios minutos su respiración se normalizo al tiempo que el Sol comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte.

"Estoy atrapado en medio de ambos…. Diosas…dadme fuerzas para protegerlos a ambos"

Y con el sol saliendo y bañando todo con su luz, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios brillaran, en su mano también brillo la trifuerza del valor que portaba aquel que jamás se rendía y sobre el que recaía el destino de todo el mundo.

Fin


End file.
